My soulmate (Sequel of Let's WHAT!)
by Love virus
Summary: Masa lalu Youngjae yang tak ingin diingatnya kembali teringat karena Daehyun, Himchan yang bingung akan perasaan dirinya apakah untuk Yongguk atau Jongup dan Zelo yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri. SEQUEL OF 'Let's... WHAT' Warning! TYPOS YAOI OOC. DAEJAE! HIMUP! BANGLO! KAISOO! Mian nunggu lama...#bow


My soulmate (Sequel of 'Let's…. WHAT?!')

**Rated** M

**Category** Romance

**Pair(s)** DaeJae Banglo Kaisoo HimUp (+)TaoRis **Slight!** Namlo BangHim

**By** Love Virus

**Warning! Yaoi Typos OOC M-Preg? Gaje hehehe**

**a/n **Akhirnya Sequel dari 'Let's … WHAT!' update hehehhee… Daejae always yoyoyoyoyo/plak/ Author paling suka couple ini nih, awas aja kalo ada yang ganggu#apasih# Author suka ngambek denger crack pair. Jadinya Author benci dan suka bad mood nerusin ff xD hehehe#apaan nih curhat# dan jiwa seorang otaku author bangkit lagi… jadi agak susah ngefeel couple2 fav author masa#apa sih#emangdasarnyaauthoritufujoshi+otaku#eh# xD dan… ingat! Disini Youngjae dan Jongup itu sama-sama anak HunHan jadi marganya Oh :)

**Backsound** Justin timberlake - mirrors *karena author lagi sukaaa bgt sama ini lagi#curcol#plak*

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEKIMJONGINITEM!AKUHARUSBAGAIMANAINIAKUTIDAK BISATERUSSEPERTIINIHUWAAA…. DANPERNIKAHANKUDIUNDURSEMINGGUTETAPIAKUTETAPSAJABI NGUNGHARUSBAGAIMANAAA" Youngjae merengek dihadapan Kai yang memang tengah menunggu Kyungsoo, saat ini mereka berada di Kantin disaat jam pulang sekolah. Mungkin selagi menunggu Kyungsoo, agar tidak bosan namja berkulit tan itu terpaksa mendengarkan curhatan Youngjae walau akhirnya Kai sendiri malas mendengarkannya karena Youngjae malah sempat menghinannya/**'Kim Jongin item'**/ "JONGIN! KAU DENGAR TIDAK?!" bentak Youngjae, Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan beralih menatap Youngjae bosan.

"Ani" perempatan muncul di kepala namja imut itu, dengan sadisnya Youngjae mencakar-cakar Kai. "W-WAA Hentikan! Kenapa kau malah mencakarku hah?!" Youngjae mempotkan bibirnya kesal.

"Habisnya kau malah tak mendengarkan aku" Kai terkikik pelan dan membuat Youngjae memandangnya semakin kesal.

"Bukannya aku tak mau mendengarkan, tetapi sejak tadi ada seorang namja memperhatikan kita" Youngjae menoleh sekitar kantin, memudahkan melihat orang-orang yang mencurigakan dibanding dalam keadaan ramai. Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya masih menatap sekeliling.

"HWAAAAAA!" Youngjae menjerit karena tiba-tiba seorang namja manis berdiri dibelakangnya. Kai yang sejak tadi memasang tampang bosan seketika sumringah melihat sang 'pujaan hati' datang dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Mian menunggu lama, Kai. Tadi aku sempat dipanggil Zico" mendengar nama 'Zico' tiba-tiba mood namja berkulit tan itu hancur drastis. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu segera duduk disamping Kai dan memeluknya dari samping "Hahaha, tenang saja Kai. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya, Zelo yang dipanggil namun karena Zelo sedang bersamaku, jadilah aku ikut dengannya" Kai menghela nafas dan menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Hahahhaa….." tawanya canggung, Kyungsoo kemudian beralih menatap Zelo dan Youngjae.

"H-Hiks… a-aku tidak tahu kenapa Himchan hyung begitu kejam. Aku tak tahu apa salahku hiks... " Youngjae mengelus pelan punggung Zelo. "P-pada saat aku ingin membantunya membuat susu entah mengapa ia malah mencakar dan mendorongku, biasanya ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Ia seperti umma kedua bagiku..."

"Mungkin karena kau dekat dengan calon tunangannya" cetus Kai membuat Zelo semakin terisak, Kyungsoo mencubit perut Kai sadis.

"WAAAA! S-SAKIT! AH! AH!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Zico katakan padamu, Zelo?" tanya Kai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Kai.

"Jadi begini, Zico adalah sepupu Bang twins. Dan kau tahu sendiri dari cerita Zelo kalau Hyung dari Yongguk itu menyukai Zelo—"

"Yang cabul itu?" tanya Kai dengan tampang watadosnya.

.

.

.

**PLAKKKK**

**.**

**.**

Kai mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat pukulan Kyungsoo dan Youngjae "Kau sendiri cabul, tidak sopan menyebutnya seperti itu" ucap Youngjae dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "Kalau tidak salah namanya Bang Yongnam" tambah Youngjae.

"JAENGIEEEE" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakkan mengagetkan keempat namja disana, Youngjae menghela nafas pelan ketika sang 'calon suami' memeluknya dari belakang. "Jaengie~ bogoshippo~" gumamnya sambil mencium aroma tubuh Youngjae yang begitu membuat jiwa namja tersebut nyaman.

"Daehyun hyung, memang hyung itu—MMPHH!" dengan cepat Youngjae membekap mulut Kai, Kyungsoo dan Daehyun terbengong melihat kelakuan Youngjae. Zelo yang sejak tadi terisak akhirnya diam-diam pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh, maksudmu aku ini suaminya Youngjae? Ya! Kebetulan sekali, ini" Daehyun memberikan sebuah surat undangan pernikahan yang pasti miliknya pada Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Akan kutunggu kalian, oh ya Youngjae, Luhan eomma seperti dulu ya masih saja galak hahahaha" Tiba-tiba raut wajah Youngjae berubah, benar juga. Kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan dengan mudahnya menjodohkannya dengan Daehyun, saat mengetahui jika Youngjae hamil karena Daehyun, Luhan sama sekali tidak marah malah cepat-cepat ingin mereka nikah. Sebenarnya siapa namja bernama Jung Daehyun itu?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Youngjae serius.

"Apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Youngjae menatap Kyungsoo dan Daehyun berganti, Kai sibuk membuka surat undangan pernikahan DaeJae dan membacanya sambil mengunyah permen karet yang ia punya.

"Tidak, namja babo itu hanyalah murid baru yang datang kesini sejak setengah tahun lalu" jawab Youngjae skartis, Kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan Daehyun pada Youngjae hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Youngiebiee… Kau benar-benar lupa?"

**DEGH**

Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya dan melotot pada Daehyun "JUNG DAEHYUN! Apa maksudmu memanggil nama kecilku? Dari mana kau tahu?! Yang hanya boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu hanya Jo Dourvell! Dan dia sudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun yang lalu!" teriak Youngjae, perasaan tak nyaman menyelimutinya namun dengan lembut ia mengelus perut ratanya dengan pikiran-pikiran berkecamuk membuatnya mual, Kyungsoo menatap Youngjae dan Daehyun bergantian. Daehyun terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae.

Youngjae sudah sejak lama ingin melupakan namja keturunan Korea-Inggris-Canada bernama Jo Dourvell dan berhasil ketika ia memasuki masa SMA. Jarak umur mereka memang terbilang hanya berbeda setahun, tapi mengapa ia harus mengingat nama itu lagi? Yang jelas-jelas sudah membuatnya sedih, meninggalkan seorang Oh Youngjae selamanya dengan kata-kata terakhirnya yang begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku hanya untukmu dan jangan pernah pergi dariku atau berpaling ke yang lain, aku janji kita akan membangun rumah tangga bersama. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan wajah manis dan cantikmu, kau adalah candu bagiku, Oh Youngjae…'_

.

.

.

.

Walau pada akhirnya namja keturunan Inggris itu meninggal dan meninggalkan luka yang amat sangat mendalam bagi Youngjae. Sampai setahun setelah kematian Dourvell, Youngjae selalu menangisi kepergiannya. Cincin yang Dourvel berikan masih saja ia simpan, ia tidak mau memakai cincin itu takut akan hilang. Setelah tiga hari kematian Dourvell, kedua orang tua Dourvell beserta kakaknya kembali pulang ke Inggris, mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu ia tak mau membayangkannya lagi. Kesal karena sejak tadi Daehyun hanya diam, akhirnya Youngjae berlari meninggalkan mereka semua walaupun Kyungsoo sempat memanggilnya berkali-kali. Kai mengerutkan keningnya melihat Daehyun yang sejak tadi diam, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jangan bilang jika kau Jo Dourvell…" tebak Kai asal, Daehyun terkekeh pelan lalu membuka soflens dari kedua matanya membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai menatapnya kaget karena bola mata Daehyun begitu indah,bewarna biru muda yang berkesan dingin. Jika dilihat-lihat lagi Daehyum terlihat seperti orang bule, amat berbeda ketika ia menggunakan soflensnya namun kulitnya agak kecoklatan dan warna rambutnya yang cokelat yang menjadikannya terlihat seperti orang asia, Daehyun tersenyum membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan.

"Ani, aku adik Jo Dourvell"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-Hiks…. D-Dourvell…. K-kenapa ia tahu?" gumam Youngjae "Aaaagghh! Kenapa hidupku kian rumit semenjak bertemu dengan namja bernama Daehyun itu?!" kesalnya kemudian ia menangis lagi sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, ia masih berada di daerah sekolah yaitu taman belakang sekolah. Taman belakang sekolah terbilang cukup menyeramkan, dengan sungai yang agak dalam dan pepohonan bambu yang lumayan banyak membuat kesan begitu horror.

Youngjae merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi namun dimana? Tidak berani menatap sekitar, Youngjae tetap diam dalam posisinya namun sekali lagi ia benar-benar mendengar nafas seseorang sangat dekat darinya. Keringat mengalir deras dari kulit susunya, ia bergetar ketakutan dan akhirnya air mata mengalid deras dari kedua mata cantiknya.

'E-Eeomma,… t-tolong aku!' batinnya menjerit, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh lengannya. Seorang namja berambut hitam manis ternyata sejak tadi sudah duduk di samping Youngjae tetapi melihat keadaan Youngjae yang seperti itu, ia tak berani menegurnya.

"A-Annyeong?" akhirnya namja manis berambut hitam itu memberanikan diri untuk menegur.

**Brugh**

Namja manis itu kaget melihat tubuh Youngjae yang tiba-tiba ambruk, ia pingsan. Dasar. "Hwaaaaa… jangan mati… hwaaaa maafin Taoooooo… Bangun! Banguuun! Huwaa!" rengek namja manis itu sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Youngjae walau sampai akhirnya namja berbadan dua itu sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri. Tao menoleh kearah sekitar, berusaha mencari seseorang untuk mengangkut tubuh Youngjae ke UKS, tak sengaja arah matanya jatuh pada dua orang namja yang tengah asik bercanda ria.

"Chanyeol ge! Baekhyun ge! Tolongin Tao!" ucap Tao dengan langkah pelan sambil membopong tubuh Youngjae berjalan menuju dua orang namja disana.

"Y-Yaampun?! Dia kenapa?!" kaget seorang namja berwajah imut.

"D-Dia pingsan, saat aku sedang berada di belakang sekolah aku melihatnya menangis dan saat aku sapa ia pingsan, hwaaaa Tao gak berbuat apa-apa padanya Baekhyun geeeee" rengek Tao pada namja manis yang malah kebingungan dengan perkataannnya namun melihat keadaan Youngjae seperti itu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya ke UKS.

"Baiklah, ayo –YEOLLIE! KAU MALAH DIAM SAJA! BANTU KAMI MEMBAWANYA KE UKS PABBOYA!" Bentak namja bernama Baekhyun itu pada seorang namja yang tingginya gak kira-kira#plak# bernama Chanyeol.

"Haahahahaha mukanya lawak!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Youngjae, Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan sadisnya dan meninggalkan namja tampan berperawakan tinggi itu sendirian.

"Heii! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, karena kau orang baru bagi Youngjae" ucap Kyungsoo "Karena aku selalu bersamanya sejak kami masuk SMA, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita tentang namja bernama Dourvell itu, apa lagi menyebut namanya" Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, karena ingin tahu masa SMA Youngjae jadilah ia mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berada di samping Kyungsoo malah asik bermain dengan iPhone milik Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah Kyungsoo, karena sebenarnya aku ini adik dari teman kecilnya, aku begitu mengenalnya" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan kening.

"Sepertinya Zelo tahu, Zelo k—" Kyungsoo menatap sekitar, menyadari jika Zelo sudah tidak ada sejak tadi "J-Jongin! Dimana Zelo?!"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya tak peduli dan malah asik bermain iPod milik sang namjachigu.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung... kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya seorang namja tampan bermata sipit pada seorang namja yang sejak tadi yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya, kini mereka berdua berada disebuah bus duduk hampir di pojokan, berharap tidak ada satupun yang mendengarkan mereka, setelah sang namja tampan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan hingga senja ini.

"A-Aku hanya berfikir... siapakah appa dari anak ini" bisik namja manis itu sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

"Huft... Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ia adalah anak kita. Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, Himchan hyung?" tanya sang namja bermata sipit, namja cantik bernama Himchan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-Aku..." mulut Himchan seolah-olah bisu, ia sangat takut pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca menahan nangis sejak mereka bertemu "A-Aku mencintaimu... h-hanya saja...hanya saja... Aku juga tidak suka melihat Yongguk bersama Zelo... Aku tak tahuu Jongup-ah! Aku tak tahu!" jeritnya sambil menutupi wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ZELO HANYALAH ADIKMU! JANGAN KAU PEDULIKAN DIA! Aku tahu jika Yongguk itu adalah tunanganmu, ia lebih kuat dan lebih tua dariku. Tapi LIHAT! Siapa yang lebih mencintaimu? Hubungan kita yang selalu disembunyikan hingga 4 tahun terakhir ini! Aku selalu bersamamu walau diam-diam!" Jongup setengah berteriak membuat hampir seisi penumpang menatapnya bingung juga kaget namun ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"M-Maafkan aku.. A-Aku hanya ingin membalas budi... pada Yongguk... aku selalu merasa direpotkan" isak Himchan, Jongup menundukkan kepalanya "Aku tidak tahu perasaanku sebenarnya untuk siapa, aku bingung... Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menjadi amat benci pada Zelo... " isak Himchan.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menunggumu..." jawab Jongup.

"A-Aku tak ingin pulangg, aku tak ingin melihat Zelo... Kepalaku rasanya sakit melihatnya, apa lagi bersama Yongguk... Ah Jongup maafkan aku, aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi" Tapi tanpa Himchan dan Jongup sadari seorang namja manis yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi yang memang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dalam bis tersebut itu kemudian membalikkan badan dan sampai akhirnya berhadapan dengan Himchan dan Jongup.

"H-Hiks... m-mianhae" Himchan dan Jongup terkejut melihat Zelo yang ternyata sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, wajah Zelo benar-benar memerah disertai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras jatuh dari wajah cantiknya.

"Z-Zelo... H-Hyung tak bermaksud-" namun dengan cepat, Zelo membalikkan diri dan berlari keluar dari bus walau sempat ditahan karena bis dalam keadaan kecepatan tinggi walau Zelo sudah membayar tetap saja bis itu tidak mau berhenti. Himchan berusaha menggapai Zelo walau tiba-tiba sebuah motor hampir menabrak bus tersebut membuat sang supir memberhentikkan busnya mendadak. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuh Zelo terjungkal kedepan dan tubuhnya terpental hingga akhirnya jatuh keluar bus, dengan kepalanya yang menabrak kaca bus**#Jadi sperti kejungkal kedepan dan nabrak kaca sampai keluar gitu badannya dan jatuh diatas tanah, aduh maaf banget author susah ngedeskripsiinnya, main**#. Himchan terbelalak melihat tubuh Zelo yang terpental jatuh dari bus, seketika lalu lintas sedikit terhambat melihat keadaan yang terjadi pada Zelo.

"ZELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Heheheheh sampe disini dulu, mian updatenya lama, nyari inspirasi#plakk# map banget kalo malah jadi giniii O_O Author sendiri bingung hehehe#diinjek# yosh! Mian belum ada NCnya, maklumin abis puasa baca ff NC#plakk# mian bgt miaaan bgt kalo gaje maafkan author#plak# gomawoo ya yang udah mau buka ff author ini, yang review, yang favorite juga follow, jeongmal gomawooo#deep bow#**


End file.
